Refusal
by luvbookz
Summary: After witnessing a failed Circle of Cavan attempt, Sarah is given memory modification pills. What happens when she refuses to take them? one-shot


**Hey, sorry to any of you reading my other story ****Liar Spier Pants on Fire****, I haven't updated in a while because I honestly have no idea what to have happen, so I thought I would write this one-shot instead.**

After school, I usually go for a run in the woods that surround my house. I love running, and during the off season of cross-country and track, I run at home. That's where I saw them, a girl and a boy. The girl was about my height, with blonde hair and blueish green eyes. The guy was taller with bright green eyes and brown short hair. They seemed to be talking, but the girl kept shaking her head. They looked up when they heard my feet pounding on the trail.

I looked up; I heard a helicopter above us, which was rare. Not many planes fly over here, we're in the middle of nowhere. They looked surprise for a second, like _why is that girl looking randomly up at the sky_, until they heard it to. The guy before the girl. The guy spoke.

"Do helicopters come here often?" He questioned.

"No, rarely" I responded, wondering if he was trying to make small talk. Something in the guy's face told me he wasn't.

"Alpha team, come to black pine forest now" he whispered into his earpiece, which I hadn't noticed before. The girl had one to. Weird.

"Cammie, you have to get out of here" the guy said, concern written on his face. Pretty soon I felt more people coming, and turned around to see them. I didn't know whether to keep running, so I stopped. I was basically camouflaged in the tree, and the guy and girl, Cammie, had seemed to have forgotten me. About 500 yards away the helicopter landed. A minute later 6 grownups, 4 men, 2 women, walked out of the trees.

"This can be easy or hard," the man said.

They all knew what he was talking about.

"All we want is the girl" he continued pointing at Cammie, "No one has to get hurt." Which was a lie.

The guy muttered something like "not over my dead body." And flung a kick at one of them. That pulled the trigger on the rest of them, and luckily for the kids, 5 more kids came running out of the trees, two lagging behind the rest. One of the men knocked Cammie unconscious, and was picking her up, when I felt myself run out and snap a kick at the side of his head. I did not know where that came from. Another turned towards me, when a girl, African-American, and beautiful, turned and backhanded him. They slapped something on all of their foreheads, and the men were unconscious.

"Solomon, the Circle of Cavan just attacked…yes…ok." The guy said. He turned and gave me a puzzling look. I turned to leave, but he stopped me. "Wait."

Five minutes later another helicopter landed, and a man who looked like he was in his early thirties walked out. Followed by a woman who looked around the same age. Both of them looked at me for a brief second, and then walked over to the group.

"Is she ok?" The man asked.

The woman looked at Cammie, feeling her forehead and temples. "She's just unconscious." Which for some reason, made me feel much better.

"C'mon were going back to the school." The woman spoke. They all left for the helicopter besides the man.

"What's your name?" He asked me.

"Katie Lesie" I responded. Lie.

"Your age?"

"15." True.

"Here's a pain killer" he said looking at the bruise that was starting to form, from a kick. "Eat it." For some reason, I didn't trust him.

"Sorry, I can't eat before 5. Even pain killers." I said, though I highly doubted that was a pain killer. Lie.

"Why not?" He questioned, he didn't believe me.

"Religion." Lie.

"What religion are you?"

"Ghutara" I said, although that wasn't a religion. Lie.

"Come with me."

"I can't go places with strangers, sorry" I responded. I really didn't trust this man. "I'll just be going on my way."

"Wait." And then everything went black.

An hour later, or so it felt, I woke up to an office around me.

"She's up" the woman from before said. "Are you feeling ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, where am I?"

"Virginia."

"You know the government can arrest you for kidnapping right?"

"Honey," she said "We are the government. Welcome to Gallagher Academy. Spy school."

"What?" I asked, refusing to seem shocked by this information. The woman smiled.

"Mr. Solomon over there," she said pointing to the man who tried giving me pain killers "was very impressed with your skill. I know this is a lot to take in, but you've been accepted to Gallagher Academy. Your parents will be notified. Welcome."

And that is how I was accepted into Gallagher Academy.

**Hope you like my one-shot, please review and make my day!**


End file.
